


... You Misunderstood ...

by orphan_account



Series: Dribbles of Rain [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Damsels in Distress, Emotional Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Heartbroken Stiles Stilinski, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Infamous Nightwing(Dick Grayson) has found ways to track down Deathstroke but a terrible accident, with wally has him going on a Emotional Rollercoaster, Can they save the boy they know? Bring him back from hiding behind the mist tears and happy smiles -He once was?-</p>
            </blockquote>





	... You Misunderstood ...

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! A fanfic thats not yaoi! *le gasp* Anyway nah just kidding, I actually ship Spitfire<3 and others that Are up there. So enjoy please! *Claps*

I Gasped, struggling to breath every bone in my muscles hurt, my Body itches for rest, and warning me to Stop. Don't run, you can't anymore,

I ignore it, i keep running, testing my limit, breaking my limit,  I don't know where i am, what's happening where am going, all i know is.. **I Gotta Run!**

The pain in my heart keeps nagging to stop and slow down, i don't.. I keep Running, If i stop i fail, i wanna be great... I wanna be faster, i wannbe..

Like my Uncle,

I cannot stop, the pain nags me threw my body but i ignore it, i hear the soft voices of my girlfriend...My Best friend..and My aunt and uncle,

I miss them...but i have to keep going tension hits my body hard, 

I hear a name call me out, 

My body feels numb....It suddenly everything stopped...i can't feel anything

"wally? WALLY!"

I Hear a voice, but i'm too worn out to know who it is, 

My eyelids, feel heavy as if someone layed a thousand pounds on me

A feel a arm grasp me, 

That voice is heard again to me

"Wally, Don't worry the first aid is. coming!  Hang on!"

 _'I'll Try..'_ I say almost to quietly for them to hear.


End file.
